


A fitting name

by RansackedByTheFoetus



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RansackedByTheFoetus/pseuds/RansackedByTheFoetus
Summary: Michi gives birth to a little girl. It's now time to name her.Inspired by the unusual spelling of Mai's name that doesn't match the japanese pronunciation and the cute story of her VA's birth.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A fitting name

The sun had just set on this winter day. It wasn't even late but the night was falling quickly because of the high volcanoes surrounding the village Michi lived in. The descreasing luminosity and tiredness due to the pregnancy made it difficult for Michi to keep her eyes open.

She was all by herself in her house. Her husband was attending a meeting in the capital city. Ukano had been invited to more and more of these meetings with the high-ranked people of the Fire Nation, meaning he would probably get a promotion soon, much to his wife's delight.

The meetings usually went on for hours so Michi figured she could take a nap before her husband's return.

She woke up with a stomach cramp, which was followed by others, a few minutes later. She called her husband's name: no answer. As Michi couldn't relax, she headed to the bathroom, filled the soaking tub and let her body be carried by the hot water.

The baby's due date was in 3 to 4 weeks so the soon-to-be mother didn't think much about those cramps at first. But an hour passed and they became too intense for the warm water to ease the pain.

Sitting in the soaking tub had become uncomfortable so the pregnant woman got out of the water with the intention of going back to bed to lie down properly. She had just dried off when she felt some liquid running down her legs. Her water had broken.

Michi started panicking. That was it, then. The baby had chosen the worst moment to arrive.

It was Michi's first pregnancy and she was feeling like she couldn't birth the baby by herself. She wrote a quick note to her husband to inform him of the urgency of the situation and sent their only messenger hawk to the capital city, as agreed should there be a problem. She took the bag containing her and the baby's belongings she had already packed and headed outside to saddle her mongoose lizard.

In the dead of this dark and cold winter night, she left to the physician's house.

The 30 minutes or so ride was certainly not an enjoyable one but Michi was determined to stay strong. She stopped halfway, at her grandparents house to pick up her grandmother for emotional support. By the time she reached her destination, the pain had become so sharp she wondered if the baby had knives to play with in her belly.

The physician examined Michi and told her she was to wait a few hours before the actual birth. She was relieved because it gave enough time for Ukano to come back to the village. Though, the time went by and he was nowhere in sight.

The pain had become unbearable but she waited as long as she could to push the baby out, still hoping for her husband to make it in time.

When the baby cried for the first time, he wasn't there.

Michi was overwhelmed with love for her newborn girl but also so mad at Ukano for missing the birth of their daughter and leaving Michi go through the painful delivery alone with her grandmother.

The physician asked Michi about the baby girl's name. Ukano and her hadn't actually decided on one yet. He'd hesitated between 命意* and 明意*.

The grandma took her great-granddaughter into her arms and started cradling her to sooth her. The birth hasn't been an easy one and the little girl was crying. Her skin looked greyish. Michi's grandmother caressed the newborn's raven hair. She opened her big grey eyes and stopped crying. However, the smile her great-grandmother directed at her was met with a frown. The baby definitely didn't look happy to be here.

\- "Why don't you call her 冥意*?", suggested the grandma.

Michi thought to herself her grandmother was the one who supported her during the last hours. The baby's father wasn't even there.

\- "You know what? You're the one who deserves to name her.", answered Michi after a short pause. "Welcome to the world, baby 冥意."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write a good fanfic so this one is probably a mess but I hope you at least enjoyed the cuteness and Michi being a badass very-soon-to-be mum.  
> I've just HCed this story for so long and I wanted to share it.  
> Also I like Michi a lot even if I disagree with how she raises her children.
> 
>   
> *  
> 命意 is pronounced "mei" and it means "life - meaning".  
> 明意 is pronounced "mei" and it means "brightness - thoughts".  
> 冥意 is pronounced "mei", obviously, and it means "gloomy - mind".


End file.
